El dinero es la respuesta a todo casi todo
by Nalore1
Summary: Cuando tu única preocupación es el dinero puedes llegar a perder oportunidades que están frente a ti. Santana se casa con Noah por dinero pero en ella empieza a despertar un deseo por lo que sera su nueva hijastra
1. El plan

Solo se podía escuchar la agitación de ambos cuerpos que se unían durante la noche que cada vez se volvía más eterna para la bella chica de piel jhkhkhkh, era solo un hombre mayor que conoció en un bar horas antes.

Eso estuvo increíble…

Ya lo creo… respondió la morena… pero creo que es hora de dormir – dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de él aquel desconocido

Si tu lo deseas nena

Espero a que él se quedara dormido para levantarse ponerse una bata e ir al balcón con una copa de vino y un cigarro. Deposito su hermoso cuerpo en una silla cercana mientras miraba el cielo sin una estrella.

Jah! Iras al infierno Santana, pero bueno solo en esos lugares se encuentra las personas divertidas – se dijo a sí misma la morena

Ella tenía un plan. Ese hombre con el que había dormido no era un desconocido, era un rico y famoso abogado que muchas desearían tener en sus camas. Su plan era muy sencillo que él se enamorara de ella (porque quien no lo haría) y así poder salir de su pobreza, ya que gracias a ella murió su madre y desde entonces su corazón murió.

Despierna Noah – dijo santana mientras le daba un beso en los labios

Que manera de despertar tan deliciosa, pero se puede poner mejor – luego de decir esto agarro a santana por la cintura y se coloco arriba de ella

Por más que me encantaría, no podemos, he traído el desayuno

Oh lo olvide que hora es? – dijo mientras mordía la boca de la morena

Casi medio día - dijo pasando su lengua por la boca de Noah

Lo siento nena, por más que quiera me tengo que ir, tengo una reunión más tarde, pero te llamare ok?

Eso dicen todos

Pero yo no soy como todos – y sin mucho que decir le devoro la boca en un beso antes de vestirse y salir de esa habitación

Eso espero – dice mientras se lanza a su cama y cierra los ojos… eso espero.

Lo último que recordó antes de dormir fue a su madre y una lagrima se asomo por sus ojos antes de que se quedara profundamente dormida, después vinieron las hermosas fantasías, ella con mucho dinero, rodeada de mujeres hombres, no le importaba, solo sabía que podía hacer lo que ella quería, lo que su madre nunca pudo, lo que dijeron que nunca podría hacer…


	2. Lo inesperado

Días, meses, años habían pasado ya desde aquella noche en la cual su plan había comenzado. Noah le había pedido matrimonio a Santana al cual ella acepto felizmente, casi todo estaba listo, ya iba a convertirse en la millonaria más bella que el mundo podía tener.

Pasa con frecuencia? –pregunta Noah a la morena

Que cosa?

Esas risas tuyas locas cuando estan pensando!

Jajaja si son frecuente porque estas en ellas.

No me digas – dice Noah mientras arranca la camisa de su prometida, todo se convirtió en calor después de eso.

Noah estaba arriba de la morena penetrándola con furia mientras ella enterraba sus uñas en cada parte del cuerpo de aquel hombre, para que supieran que tenia dueña y que no pensaría dos veces en pelear por él.

Unas cuantas embestidas más y Noah cayó al lado de su mujer, Santana tenía una sonrisa que cubría toda su cara, para que noah pensara que el sexo fue de lo mejor, pero estaba fingiendo como toda aquellas veces. Noah era bueno en la cama, pero no la llegaba a satisfacer, en realidad todos los hombres que pasaron por ella no lograron satisfacerla. Pero estaba bien, le gustaba fingir, subía su nivel de actuación ya que a su parecer ninguno de los pretendientes había notado que era una vil mentirosa.

Parece que fue ayer que nos casamos – dijo Noah mientras agarraba el cabello de la morena

Emmm Noah nos casamos ayer, estamos en nuestra luna de miel, estas drogado?

Jajaja nada que ver, solo quería intentar ser romántico, pero contigo creo que no se puede, en fin, quiero que nos mudemos a mi casa en las montañas. Es grande, tendrás tu propio vehículo para ir a la ciudad y viviremos con mi hija que es bisexual, o lo que dicen hoy en día bicornio.

Mientras tú seas feliz yo seré feliz – a veces no sabía de donde salían esas palabras tan incorrectas, nada de lo que decía lo sentía pero las agradecía porque la salvaban de grandes apuros.

Partiremos al amanecer – dijo Noah y se quedo dormido en unos minutos después. Sin embargo santana no pudo coger el sueño, solo se podía imaginar en una gran mansión, una gran piscina que estaría a su disposición las 24 horas, ni siquiera la hija de su prometido le importaba.

Despierta, despierta – no sabía cuando se había quedado dormida, pero la primera imagen que vio al despertar fue a Noah con dos maletas en sus manos

Que demo…. – dijo Santana mientras masajeaba su cabeza y tapaba su cuerpo desnudo con las sabanas

Vístete, la limosina nos está esperando abajo para ir a nuestra nueva casa. Un pestañeo y estaba en la limosina, otro pestañeo y se estaba bajando de ella, no podía creerlo era una súper casa. Tenía una gran piscina, un patio cancha de tenias y muchas cosas demás.

Esa de allá es mi hija – dice noah mientras señala la cancha de tenis. La pudo ver era una rubia alta de grandes cadera, piel blanca y labios rosa. Su mirada quedo atorada en sus largas y tonificadas piernas, la rubia pudo notar como la morena la miraba y sonrió.

Bienvenido – dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a su padre, le dio una palmadita en la espalda y siguió de largo.

Está llena de sentimientos hacia ti.

Que te puedo decir, no soy el padre del año. Bueno entremos - la casa era hermosa, gran cocina, muchas habitaciones su propio Gym y la habitación de ellos era hermosa.

Y bueno que te parece?

Un sueño hecho realidad dice santana mientras se lanza en su nueva cama y se queda dormida en unos pocos minutos.

Ya han pasado varios días desde que se mudo a su nueva casa y pareciera que esa casa fuera suya y no estuviera casada ya que su esposo aparecía dos o tres veces por semana, su trabajo le consumía tiempo con la morena, pero a ella no le importaba, todo estaba bien excepto por unas ocasionales miradas con la hija de su esposo. Cada vez que ve a la rubia ella la está viendo y le brinda un sonrisa, hasta pudo jurar que una vez le guiño el ojo, lo veía un poco raro aunque solo podía devolverle la sonrisa y encontrarlo un tanto sexy.

La latina fue a tomar el sol, se puso un ajustado traje de baño color rosa y se acostó en una de las sillas cerca de la piscina, estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando sintió un chapuzón en la piscina. Lo que puso observar la dejo sin aliento, era la rubia en un sexy traje de baño azul que hacia resaltar sus ojos, esta empezó a realizar bailes en la piscina moviendo su cuerpo en todas direcciones haciendo que santana mordiera su labio, la estaba deseando.

Al poco rato la rubia salió de la piscina y miro a la morena con una gran sonrisa, santana sonrió de vuelta y se quedo helada cuando brittany le hizo una seña con la cabeza que la siguiera, estaba eso pasando la hija de su esposo la estaba seduciendo, santana estaba tan perdida que no se dio cuenta como estaba de pie caminando unos cuantos pasos a tras de brittany, se sentía en un trance no sabía que le pasaba pero no quería que terminara hasta que fue sacada de sus pensamientos con un gran brazo que la jalo hasta quedar pegada cuerpo a cuerpo con..

No.. Noah… me has dado un gran susto.

A donde ibas?

Ahh bueno… solo…

Jajaja tu tartamudeo es lindo, lo que fuera que ibas a hacer queda cancelado, te voy a llevar a comer fuera, porque mañana no estaré aquí entonces quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

Claro amor iré a prepararme – dijo eso y se despidió con un dulce beso en los labios, su corazón latía a millón, no sabía que podría haber sido peor, que noah no la interrumpiera o que sí.

La rubia entro a su cuarto y se puso un short muy corto y una camisa de tiritas, ya hace rato había visto a Santana salir con su padre y eso le había entrado ganas de vomitar, estar en su casa sin salir y que ninguno de sus amigos le escribiera había sido muy aburrido y deprimente. Había leído unos cuantos libros y se encontraba leyendo otro cuando su puerta se abrió y entro Santana solo vistiendo una camisa de su padre.

Hey que haces?

Solo quería preguntar que ha sido todo eso de estos días….

No se dé que hablas - dijo la rubia mientras fijaba su vista de nuevo al libro, no podía mirar a esa sexy mujer que tenia al frente estaba intentado provocarla o algo?

Y las miradas? Las sonrisas? O que tal la sena que me hiciste esta tarde? – dice la morena mientras logra hacer contacto visual con la rubia

Creo que es mejor que te vayas – dice la rubia con una sonrisa abriéndole la puerta a la latina.

Si está bien me iré…. pero a ti – sin más que decir la latina se lanzo hacia la rubia pegando así sus cuerpos y cerrando la puerta

Que estás haciendo – a brittany solo se le pudo escapar una sonrisa picara

Dime que no lo deseas y me voy de aquí – la respuesta de la latina fue seria.

La rubia no respondió, solo unió sus labios con los de la morena haciendo que su cuerpo vibrara con el contacto, Santana la llevo hasta la cama y la empujo haciendo que esta quedara arriba y tomara el mando, unieron sus labios de nuevo con pasión y deseo que era lo único que sus cuerpos gritaban. Brittany agarro el trasero de santana y lo empujo contra su cuerpo haciendo que sus sexos rosaran por encima de la ropa.

Ummm te deseo, necesito hacerte mía… dice la morena mientras muerde la oreja de brittany

Que te lo impide? – "nada" pensó la latina y empezó sus besos húmedos por todo el cuello de la rubia, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal pero se sentía tan bien. La morena metió sus manos por debajo de la camisa de la rubia acariciando sus senos haciéndola gemir ruidosamente.

Shhh nos pueden escuchar – dijo santana con una risita y la volvió a besar en los labios, sus lenguas jugaban por dominio sin poder definir cuál era más fiera con la otra, Santana muerde el labio inferior de brittany antes de bajar a su ombligo descubierto y besarlo, con sus manos agarra el short y la braga de la rubia para bajarlos los dos de un solo jalón. Brittany solo puede morder su labio esperando que el gran suceso ocurra

Hazlo de una vez – dice brittany con una voz deseosa

TOC TOC TOC se escucha la puerta haciendo que las dos mujeres queden petrificadas

San estas aquí?- dice noah mientras agarra con su mano el picaporte de la puerta..,


	3. Lo que comienza se termina

San estas aquí?- dice noah mientras agarra con su mano el picaporte de la puerta… - Pero que demo… Naya que estás haciendo?

Que? Ahora no puedo tener una conversación de mujeres con tu hija? – dice la morena que se encuentra sentada la derecha de la rubia, no recuerda como llego hay pero agradeció su agilidad.

Si claro me encanta la idea de que seas cercana a Brittany, pero creo que ya es muy tarde para eso.

Si claro, de todos modos ya me iba – la morena levanta su cuerpo y espera a puck en la puerta.

Buenas noches baby – dice noah mientras brittany asiente y ve como Santana detrás de él le guiñe el ojo y le manda un beso… Que demonios quería la latina con ella, la estaba provocando o quería algo más… Maldecía el momento en que apareció en su vida y maldecía más que Noah las hubiese interrumpido y la hubiese dejado con tal calentura. Tenía dos opciones usar su vibrador o darse un baño helado.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888**

Mientras en unas cuantas habitaciones continuas se escuchaba el placer de un hombre que estaba mundialmente complacido.

Dios bebe nunca habías estado tan fiera – decía noah mientras mordía su cuello y se lanzaba a un lado.

Que te puedo decir, me gusta complacer lo que creo mio

Pues te quiero siempre así – dice el hombre y se queda dormido, su trabajo era la principal causa de agotamiento y la otra era Santana con su salvaje sexo.

La mañana siguiente todo era lo mismo, despertaba y Noah no estaba en la cama, seguro tenia una conferencia o algo por el estilo, pero era algo que estaba empezando a disfrutar. Le encantaba la tranquilidad y despertar sola en una gran cama era un buen comienzo del dia.

Se acordó como había terminado su noche y fue a darse una ducha, no le agradaba mucho la idea de estar con el sudor de un hombre en todo su cuerpo y menos con su semen. Preparo todo para que el agua saliera caliente, justo como le encantaba, no hubo necesidad de desnudarse ya que ella lo estaba así que entro y el agua empezó a recorrer todo su hermoso cuerpo, dio un pequeño gemido al sentir la temperatura del agua golpeando su cuerpo. Sentía que podía estar así durante años, era un lugar pacifico, el más pacifico que conocía… bueno hasta que…

Aaaaaaaa – grito santana al sentir un cuerpo detrás de ella.

Shhhh, estás loca o que? Jajaja

Que haces aquí? – dice la morena al sentir una manos recorrer su cuerpo desnudo

Vine a terminar lo que empezaste anoche. – dice brittany mientras la voltea y une sus labios con los de santana, esta no se resiste y pasa sus manos por el cabello de brittany.

Tienes mucha ropa – dice la morena mientras desviste a la rubia sin despegar sus labios de ella, sentir sus cuerpos desnudos unidos era demasiado excitante para las dos, no les dejaba sino el deseo de tenerse más cerca.

Santana subió sus pies a las caderas de brittany empujando sus cuerpo más cerca con los mismos, brittany bajo a su cuello y empezó a besar y a chupar cada parte…

Cuidado… cuidado con dejar marcas – fue lo único que pudo decir santana antes de sentir como dos dedos invaden su intimidad. Soltó un leve gemido que fue atrapado por la boca de brittany. La rubia empezó a empujar su cuerpo contra su mano para lograr penetrar más fuerte a la morena.

Santana no podía creer la ola de placer que estaba sintiendo, esta no era la primera vez de Brittany con una mujer, aquí lo estaba demostrando, tampoco era su primera vez con una mujer, pero las otras quedaban como unas tontas comprada con brittany. Ya estaba llegando a su límite, la morena se preguntaba si sería como todas las otras veces que quedaba insatisfecha… brittany metió unos de los pezones de la latina en su boca y comenzó a lamerlos y morderlos ayudando asi a que el orgasmo llegara más rápido. Santana termino con un grito y mordió el cuello de la rubia dejando asi una gran marca.

Hey, dijimos sin marca- dijo la rubia

Yo dije que no quería marcas, pero tú no lo hiciste así tu comentario es irrelevante. – dijo la morena mordiendo el labio inferior de la rubia.

Jah eres increíble – dice la rubia y saco los dedos que estaban dentro de la morena y los mete en su boca – mmm eres deliciosa…

Eso fue sexy – dice la morena pasando su lengua por los labios de la rubia probándose a sí misma.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888**

no se me antoja nada de lo que hay en esta cocina – dice santana tomando su café

Bueno si quieres podemos ir a comer a un restaurante si te apetece? – Dice noah – hey buenos días britt – la rubia entra a la cocina le hace una seña con la cabeza y va hacia la nevera – veo que tuviste una gran semana – lo dice mientras observa la gran marca que tiene en su cuello. Brittany voltea hacia donde su padre y luego ve a Santana que la observa mientras toma un sorbo de su café.

Si, se puede decir que la disfrute mejor que tu – dijo esto subiendo una ceja y luego salió de la cocina

Jajaja esta chiquilla salió como su padre

Deberías dejar de decirle chiquilla, ya es toda una mujer Noah – dice santana mientras bebe su café

Si bueno está bien, sabes esta semana estaré en una conferencia por España y esos lugares así que estarás con brittany todos esos días. Cuando era pequeña hacíamos algo llamado "la semana divertida" y ella hará lo mismo contigo esta semana

WTF? Noah no somos unas niñas que queremos divertirnos… somos personas adultas y pode…

No me importa ya está todo planeado y lo disfrutaras bebe

**Pff ya que, me imagino que pasare una "semana divertida" con Brittany**

**y este es el final del capitulo espero les haya gustado y actualizare lo mas pronto posible... no como la mayoría de los fanfics que han roto mi corazón con sus falsas actualizaciones **


	4. El comienzo

Buenos días Brittany bienvenida a tu semana aburrida – se dijo a sí misma la rubia mientras se daba unos cuantos estirones en su cama. Esos lugares estaba bien visitarlos… si tenías 5 años. Noah no había sido un padre ejemplar pero si había hecho que Brittany disfrutara su infancia por eso ella le tiene aprecio, no lo demostraba pero si estaba en alguna parte de su ser. Después de unas cuantas estiradas más se puso una camisa, un short y fue a trotar al bosque un rato. La música era algo que la relajaba así que subió el volumen de ipod a más no poder y poco a poco se adentro en el bosque.

Una hora más tarde se encontraba en la cocina una dulce morena estaba confundida de que comer, había de todo pero tenía que ser preparado, sirvió una taza de café y la estaba bebiendo mientras pensaba en que comer, ella era una persona que no cocinaba por el simple hecho de que no le gustaba pero si sabía hacerlo. Después del café decidió por comer cereal así que se acerco al estante y estiro su cuerpo para agarrar un bol.

Un poco más arriba muñeca – dijo brittany mientras veía el trasero de la morena, si ella se hubiese estirado un poco más la rubia tuviera perfecta vista de ese bello tesoro ya que Santana solo llevaba una camisa de Noah.

En esta casa no hay nada para comer – dijo santana mostrando fastidio – sabes deberías hacer unos hotcakes, para comprobar tu talento culinario – le dijo a la rubia

Si quieres que te cocine está bien, pero tienes que darme algo a cambio – mientras pronunciaba palabra la rubia se acercaba mas a la morena – que te parece si nos quedamos hoy aquí en vez de empezar la semana divertida – dijo esto y beso fieramente a la morena mordiendo su labio al terminar.

Por más que quisiera tu padre fue muy estricto con este tema, asi que mientras me arreglo que tal si haces los Hotcakes cariño – antes de dirigirse a su habitación deposito un suave beso en los labios de la rubia y se fue. Esto la hizo reír, esta mujer era mandona, sin más que perder preparo los hotcakes comió y se dirigió a su cuarto, era su turno de arreglarse. Al poco rato Santana lista va a la cocina, se había decidido por una falta un poco más arriba de las rodillas color verde, una camisa blanca y unos zapatos de juego, su estomago ruge por algún bocado cuando ve los hotcakes que le dejo Brittany no pudo evitar reír, les dio forma hasta poder escribir "fuck you"… "Ha" fue lo único que dijo y empezó a comerlos, a pesar de la forma que tenían estaban deliciosos.

Listas para partir – dijo brittany, llevaba un vestido blanco casual y unas zapatillas de juego, estaba radiante pensó santana.

Y cuál es el primer lugar que veremos?

Ten paciencia – dijo brittany mientras subían en su auto y se pusieron en marcha, mientras se dirigían a su destino empezaron conocerse la una a la otra sin darse cuenta, cada una iba dando datos de la otra. Hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser un parque. Al bajarse se dirigieron a él, mucha gente tuvo la misma idea que ellas ya que el parque estaba repleto. Brittany guio a Santana hasta un lugar que no había nadie, era escondido pero hermoso, había flores de todos colores un césped tan verde que resaltaba. Santana ve como brittany se acuesta y da un gran suspiro

Bueno aquí es – dice la rubia viendo a la morena

Que es este lugar? Aquí venias a llorar de pequeña? – pregunta la morena en son de burla

Jaja, jaja muy graciosa tu, es un lugar relajante Noah me traía aquí y podíamos hablar y estar tranquilos, además, es un buen lugar para pensar.

Y así las dos entablaron conversación por largas horas, reían, peleaban y hasta disfrutaban tenerse la una a la otra en ese momento.

Jah pero seguro que ella no fue mejor que yo – dijo la rubia a la morena – seguro que tu primera mujer fue una vieja decrepita que no sabía lo que hacia

Jah lo que tu digas pero fue mejor que tu, ella hacía que mi cuerpo reaccionara con cualquier toque.

Entonces – dijo brittany mientras se monto arriba de santana – si yo hago esto tu cuerpo no reacciona – empezó a mover su cuerpo haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran por arriba de la ropa, santana no pudo aguantar y dio leve gemido, esta chica también hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara. Brittany bajo su cara uniendo así sus labios con los de la morena atrapando uno de sus gemidos, la rubia se disponía a alejar su cara cuando la mano de la morena se lo impidió, empujando para que el beso se hiciera más profundo e introduciendo su lengua, la rubia no se negó es mas la acepto felizmente pero la risa hizo que se separaran.

Que pasa de que te ríes? – dice santana

Es que… jajaja… me deseas mucho.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888**

El segundo día toco puerta y esta vez se fueron antes de que amaneciera. Santana había protestado, no le gustaba despertarse tan temprano así que hecho una siesta en el auto mientras brittany manejaba, tardaron unas cuantas horas en llegar y cada vez que podía la rubia echaba un ojo a la morena, se veía tan bien cuando dormía.

Llegaron justo a tiempo cuando el sol estaba saliendo y lo pudieron apreciar, luego sus ropas fueron dejado a un lado ya que debajo de ella estaba su bikinis.

Porque la necesidad de una playa tan lejos y tan sola? – pregunto santana a la rubia que aplicaba bronceador a sus largas piernas

No me gusta la gente – dijo la rubia y se acostó a tomar el sol. La morena se puso unos lentes y veía el cuerpo de la rubia, estaba bella, su cuerpo era demasiado perfecto. Sin pensar en nada la jalo de un brazo y la llevo hasta el mar lanzándola para diversión de ella. La rubia busco venganza y persiguió a la morena por toda la playa hasta atraparla y lanzarse con ella al agua. Estaba pasando un rato agradable aunque el tiempo pasa rápido cuando uno se divierte, el atardecer se acercaba brittany estaba sentada con la cabeza de Santana en su regazo esperando que el sol se ocultara y disfrutando cada minuto que fuera posible. Ya estaba oscuro y decidieron partir, brittany gira la llave pero el auto no enciende, lo intenta de nuevo y nada cambia.

No me hagas esto por favor – dice la rubia

Unos intentos más y el resultado es el mismo, la morena no puede creer lo que pasa y no ayudaba mucho que la playa quedara bien alejada de la civilización y que ningún otro vehículo pasara por la vía a esa hora.

Bueno tendremos que pasar la noche en el auto – dijo la rubia

Que? Ahh no este día iba tan bien – soltó la morena mientras veía a la rubia sacar unas cobertores del maletero.

Bueno si nos acomodamos bien podríamos dormir aquí atrás las dos – dijo la rubia con una mirada picarona

Aquí estoy bien – responde la morena sentada en el puesto de copiloto.

Como quieras- responde la rubia mientras se acuesta y arropa cómodamente. Pasaron varias horas y santana no podía conciliar el sueño, no había probado antes a dormir sentada, no era muy agradable así que salió del auto y se fue a la parte trasera. Recostó su cuerpo arriba del de la rubia y puso su cara en el hoyo de su cuello.

Sabía que vendrías – dijo brittany un poco soñolienta

Shhh – dijo la morena mientras le daba un beso en su cuello y se quedaba dormida, la rubia la abrazo como si no la fuera a ver otra vez y arropo su cuerpo con parte del cobertor. El sol hizo que la morena se despertara y su primera imagen fue como la rubia la observaba con una mirada cariñosa.

Sé que soy hermosa pero no me tienes que mirar así… tienes mucho rato despierta? – pregunto la morena mientras se perdía en los ojos azules de la rubia.

Yo veo lo que quiero… y no, me acabo de despertar. – dijo la rubia

Si ya lo puedo notar por tu aliento – dice la morena mientras sale del auto riendo de la rubia. Pasaron unas horas hasta que un chico se detuvo y pudo solucionar el problema de las chicas. Santana no perdió tiempo y empezó a coquetearle al chico viendo como brittany cambiaba su mirada a matadora. De repente la rubia se hacerca a la morena y le da un largo beso.

Lo siento – le dice la rubia al chico – es que mi novia a veces es algo perra.

Con un montón de carcajadas se encaminaron a su humilde casa para cambiarse y aventurarse al tercer lugar. Santana se encontraba en su habitación, ya se había dado una larga ducha y andaba en ropa interior, dio la vuelta para buscar una camisa y se encontró de frente con Brittany que la atrajo a ella y la beso desesperadamente. La rubia apretó los pechos de la morena por encima de brazier haciendo que la morena gimiera en su boca. La situación se estaba volviendo bastante caliente así que la morena jalo la camisa de la rubia y esta la detuvo.

No, no, no, que llegaremos tarde – dice la rubia con una sonrisa y empieza a caminar en dirección a la salida del cuarto

Con que te gusta calentar a la gente… se dijo santana, pronto le haría ver que nadie se le negaba a santana.

Al bajar la morena se encontró con la rubia y se dirigieron a una feria que se encontraba a unos pocos kilómetros, la rubia no pudo contralar sus emociones soltando la niña que tenia dentro, esta quería montarse en todas las atracciones arrastrando a la morena que no se negaba ya que era muy tierno ver a Brittany en esa situación.

Santana también estaba disfrutando todo esto, recordó que sus padres habían sido como Noah pero a ella no la llevaron a ninguna feria, así que no tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar tan agradable rato. Cada vez que la rubia veía algo nuevo tomaba la mano de la morena y la hacía correr hasta llegar a su destino, aquí Brittany mostraba otro lado, no la chica que se quería acostar con ella o coquetearle, sino una muy tierna con mente de niño que le encantaba tomarla de la mano cada vez que se asustaba en la montaña rusa. Decidieron darse un respiro para tomar un helado y no se habían dado cuenta que aun seguían con las manos tomadas, Brittany poco a poco entrelazo los sus dedos con los de la latina haciendo que enviara un escalofrió a ambas y se soltaran casi de inmediato.

Luego de varias horas y de haber probado todas las atracciones más de dos veces decidieron que era hora de irse. La trayectoria a casa fue en incomodo silencio, Santana empezó a ignorar todo sentimiento hacia Brittany posible ya que ella tenía a Noah y el la hacía asquerosamente rica, mientras que Brittany estaba aceptando todos esos sentimientos hacia santana, pero hasta que ella no demostrara afecto hacia la rubia esta no actuaria o diría nada acerca de sus sentimientos.

_**atercio - jajaja aqui esta la actualizacion para que veas que no soy como las demas con sus falsas actualizaciones.**_

_**espero les guste el cap y pronto el siguiente :D**_


	5. Sentimientos

**_Gracias por sus comentarios *0* estoy pensando en escribir otra pero no se me viene nada a la mente xD... _**

**_tengo un problema con algunos comentarios :( no me salen en reviews y los veo es por correo si alguien sabe porque y me ayuda se lo agradecería... Aquí el cap espero les guste y ya se acerca el final :D y gracias por sus comentarios en el otro fic que escribí "Ella" que tampoco me salen los reviews T_T_**

* * *

**_8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888_**

El cuarto día llego y las chicas estaban listas para partir. Ninguna de las dos había tocado el tema de lo ocurrido la noche anterior solo lo hicieron a un lado y volvieron a tratarse de la misma coqueta manera de antes. Brittany iba de camino al asiento de piloto cuando la morena le da un empujón y se sienta ella.

Que estás haciendo? – pregunta la rubia mientras le regala una sonrisa.

Me canse de tus lugares especiales, ahora yo te llevare al mío, así que subes o no? – dice la morena mientras cierra la puerta, la rubia asiente y se sube al auto que a los pocos segundo se pone en marcha. Las chicas se distraen con sus tontas y divertidas aventuras que tuvieron cuando eran más jóvenes y pensaban cuales serian las que venían. Luego de más o menos una hora llegaron al destino de la morena, era un lugar no muy agradable poniendo nerviosa a la rubia. Estacionaron y luego entraron a un edificio que no tenia buena pinta, santana saludo al portero y se dirigieron al ascensor. La rubia quería comentar pero temía a que pudiera herir a la latina así que lo dejo de lado igual que sus preocupaciones.

Bueno aquí es – dijo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación e invitando a pasar a la otra chica . La rubia se encamino y quedo maravillada, la habitación era hermosa no tenía la misma estructura que el edificio, todo estaba finamente tallado en madera, hermosos muebles adornos, todo era perfecto.

Aquí vivías? – pregunta la rubia sin vacilar – es hermoso….

Si bueno, era de mi madre y al morir me lo dejo. Aunque siento que lo voy a vender. – dice la morena

Y noah sabe de esto? – pregunta la rubia mientras ve una foto de la morena pequeña con su madre.

No, y no me gustaría que se enterara si es mucho pedir.

Como te encanta pedir favores. Pero a mí no me haces ninguno – le dice la rubia mientras la mira a los ojos

Bueno cambiemos eso que quieres? – dice la morena un poco atrevida mientras se acerca a la rubia y antes de besarla esta la aleja.

Quiero que me invites a comer – dice la rubia – ya es medio día y no creas que vamos a pasar todo el día aquí metidas o sí?

Mmm curioso, pensé que me pedirías otra cosa. Está bien, conozco un lugar por aquí cerca donde solía comer así que te llevare para allá.- dice la morena mientras se dirige a la salida. Al poco rato se encuentran en el restaurante, no es tan elegante pero se pudieron conformar con eso. Y así pasaron su tarde hablando, riendo y conociendo más de cada una. La rubia se entero de que la madre de santana había muerto por una enfermedad que no pudieron tratar por falta de dinero cosa que le rompió el corazón porque la latina casi llora mientras lo contaba y la morena escuchaba como brittany contaba acerca de su madre la había entregado a Noah desde muy pequeña y olvidado como a un perro. Cada historia que contaban estaba asimilada a la de la otra haciendo que cada una de ellas pensara si estaban destinadas a estar juntas.

La noche llego rápido haciendo que las dos dejaran el restaurante y partiera a su casa, al llegar cada una fue a su habitación pensando en todo lo que había hablado y pensando cada una en la otra.

_**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888**_

La mañana siguiente santana despierta y se alista para el último día de diversión, no sabía si estar feliz de que esto acabara o estar triste. Ya cuando estaba lista bajo, no encontró a brittany en la sala donde se solían ver así que decidió buscar en la cocina. Para su sorpresa ahí estaba la rubia sentada con una bata de tela muy fina como si acabara de despertar.

Que demonios? – dijo la latina

Ahh se me había olvidado decirte que el último destino es la casa, no te creas puede ser divertido – dice la rubia burlándose de la morena.

Ah sí? Ahora como venganza me comeré tu desayuno – la morena se acerco a donde la rubia y le arrebato un Hotcakes lleno de crema haciendo que esta saltara por todos lados llenándolas a las dos.

Que mal, tienes un poco de crema aquí, tranquila yo la limpiare. – dice la rubia mientras aproxima su boca al cuello de la latina y empieza a remover la crema con su lengua. La morena solo cierra los ojos y suelta un gran suspiro hasta que la rubia termina.

Si creo que hice un buen trabajo – dice la morena.

No lo creo – y habiendo dicho esto la morena agarra más crema y la dispersa por su cuello y labio mientras ve a la rubia con una mirada seductora. Brittany no lo piensa dos veces y pone sus labios de nuevo en el cuello de la morena haciendo que soltera un leve gemido. Los labios de la rubia siguieron con cautela el camino de la crema hasta encontrarse con los labios de la latina que no dudo en devorar. La morena quito su chaqueta y luego su camisa mientras la rubia ayudaba con el pantalón y ropa y ropa se fue perdiendo mientras iban de camino a la habitación de la rubia, al llegar las dos quedaron completamente al descubierto. La morena le dio un empujón a la rubia para que cayera en la cama y esta se subió en sus caderas. Las dos soltaron un gemido casi gemelo en los labios de la otra, no por los toque o por sus besos, sino por el deseo, estaban esperando este momento desde hace mucho y no tenían la mas minima intención de detenerse.

La rubia tocaba cada parte del cuerpo de la morena, lo deseaba, no sabía porque, pero necesitaba entender porque se sentía tan bien hacer esto con santana. La morena baja sus besos hasta el cuello de la rubia saboreando cada parte mientras bajaba y bajaba. Brittany veía como santana besaba cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que llego al lugar de la rubia que la haría vibrar, la morena subió su cara buscando los ojos azules que ya la estaban observando con impaciencia, Santana le guiñe un ojo y baja su cabeza empezando la acción que brittany deseaba. La rubia puso sus manos en la cabeza de la morena masajeando su cabello mientras la empujaba más y más adentro de su ser. Los gritos de la rubia eran cada vez mas fuerte y cuando sentía la lengua de la latina una ola de sentimientos se apoderaban de ella. Un simple toque de su lengua al clítoris de la rubia y todo acabo, el orgasmo llego rapidamente a la rubia.

La morena se subió al cuerpo de brittany y unió sus labios con lo de esta haciéndolas a ambas sentir un leve cosquilleo en el estomago. Santana uso dos de sus dedos para penetrarla haciendo que toda la ola de placer que se había desvanecido volviera rápidamente a ella. Sus cuerpos se empezaron a mover al mismo ritmo pareciendo por un momento que fueran una solo. La morena uso su cuerpo para que las arremetidas se hicieran más profundas mientras la rubia besaba cada uno de los senos de la latina, eran intoxicante. Por cada arremetida Brittany clavaba y rasguñaba la espalda de Santana dejando algunas marcas pero esto ya no le importaba sus mentes estaban en blanco, solo disfrutando el placer que se daban una a la otra.

Unas cuantas arremetidas mas y la rubia llego a su segundo orgasmo. Santana acostó su cuerpo sobre el de brittany escuchando como su corazón se iba calmando con el pasar de los minutos. Después de un largo rato de quedarse en esa posición y ver como Santana jugaba con su pezón a la rubia le entro pánico, ella estaba empezando a querer a la morena y que si solo ella quería el sexo y después estaría como si nada con Noah.

Creo que es Mejor que vayas a tu habitación, Noah no tardara en llegar – dice la rubia, necesitaba estar sola y pensar en todo lo que había pasado.

Si emmm creo que tienes razón no… - dice la morena. Sin embargo no se levanta, le gustaba estar así con una sexy rubia que estaba empezando a despertar sentimientos hacia ella que no sabía que existían. Al poco rato se fue a su habitación, brittany se vistió y con una sonrisa por lo ocurrido anterior empezó a recoger la ropa que habían dejado tirada por el pasillo hacia su cuarto, luego de eso se encerró y pudo escuchar como su padre finalmente estaba en casa.

Santana bebe donde estas? – dice noah

Aquí en el cuarto – grita santana

Amor ponte tus mejores trapos que iremos a celebrar – dice noah con gran felicidad – he ganado un gran caso que su había dado por perdido así que necesito celebrar esto. Santana se vistió con fastidio pero demostrando emoción por Noah. Una hora y ya estaban listo para marchar y así lo hicieron.

Brittany se encontraba en su habitación acostada en su gran cama recordando lo que había pasado horas antes. Su juego de seducción fue superado por sus sentimientos haciendo que odiara a santana, se odiara ella, odiara a su padre por haberla traído. Pero al pensar todo eso solo podía reírse internamente, ya que todo ese odio era solo un camuflaje… ella amaba a Santana. Solo una mirada de esos grandes ojos oscuros y su cuerpo temblaba, era algo que no había sentido antes, ya que nunca se había enamorado y era un poco estúpido ya que no tenia mucho tiempo conociendo a la latina para sentir estas cosas por ella.

Unos ruidos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, eran risas y gritos de su padre y la morena que llegaban, brittany asomo su cabeza por la puerta y los vio tambaleándose en dirección a su habitación.

Me encantan…. Tus ojos azules como el cielo jaja me encantan. – dijo la morena mientras abrazaba al chico que reía mas fuerte

No sabía que los borrachos eran daltónicos – dice noah y empieza a besar a santana. Pero era claro que no era daltónica, Santana se había imaginado las grandes ojos de brittany cosa que hizo reir a la rubia que observaba desde su habitacion y no tenia la minima intencion de moverse, queria ver si la latina decia mas cosas sobre ella.

Noah besa con mas desesperacion a santana y cuando esta apundo de arrancarle la ropa suena su celular.

Mas te vale que sea importante. - contesta noah de mala gana mientras besa a santana y se aleja de ella para atender la llamada. Unos minutos despues y Noah regresa a la habitacion.

Lo siento me necesitan, tengo que irme - dice noah

No te vayas te necesito aqui. - responde la morena, palabras que nunca hubiese dicho si estuviera conciente. Noah se acerca le da un beso y se va dejando a la latina sentada en su cama viendolo partir.

BRITTANY - grita la latina desde su habitacion -Brittannyyy- vuelve a gritar la morena. La rubia la observaba desde su cuarto y dudo si ir o no.

Demonios nadie me quiere- dice la latina y se hecha a llorar en la cama, brittany al ver esa escena se le parte el corazon y se acerca maldiciendose a ella misma por haber hecho llorar a la latina.

Hey calma estoy aqui - dice brittany mientras se sienta al lado de santana.

Nunca me dejes Britt por favor... - dice la latina abrazando a la rubia

Esta bien, no lo hare, ahora vamos a dormir - dice la rubia mientras saca el vestido que llevaba la morena

Estas tratando de acostarte conmigo? Porque no soy una chica facil haahahaha - la morena demostraba cuan mal estaba cada vez que pronunciaba palabra, la rubia le dio un beso de buenas noches y se dirigia a su habitacion cuando la mano de santana agarro la suya.

No te vayas, duerme conmigo - y dicho esto la rubia se acosto a su lado atrayendola a si con un abrazo. La morena metio su rostro en el cuello de la rubia aspirando su aroma y dejando uno que otro beso.

Te amo - dijo santana antes de quedarce profundamente dormida

Que? San que dijiste? Dijo la rubia mientras la movia intentando despertarla pero sin obtener exito alguno. Tal vez habia escuchado mal penso la rubia, pero una sonrisa aparecio en su cara, si habia escuchado bien, es mas nunca escucho mejor, la morena le habia dicho que la amaba, cosa que estaba esperando, tal vez podria intentar algo, Santana no ama a noah sino no lo ubiese engañado y al final de todo brittany sabia que las dos personas que no mentian eran los bebes y las personas muy pasadas de tragos.


	6. Te amo

Los rayos del sol inundaron la no muy pequeña habitación en donde ese encontraban las dos chicas que estaban dormidas una abrazada de la otra. La morena fue la primera en despertar y no fue muy agradable el dolor que presenciaba en su cabeza, sentía que le iba a explotar pero antes de hacer un movimiento brusco vio a la dulce rubia dormida junto a ella, su cabello se veía más brillante y su respiración chocaba con su cara. La morena aspiro la fragancia de la rubia, era como fresa con vainilla una combinación rara pero a ella le quedaba bien. Un mecho de cabello rubio andaba vagando en el rostro de Brittany así que Santana coloco su mano en él y lo llevo a donde correspondía detrás de su oreja. Ese leve movimiento despertó a la rubia uniendo por lo que parecieron horas sus miradas.

Que... que paso anoche? – pregunto la morena tratando de no parecer nerviosa, pero no lo podía evitar esos ojos azules mirándola eran la causa.

Te emborrachaste, Noah te dejo por trabajo y vino esta sexy rubia a tu cuidado – responde la rubia mientras hecha unas cuantas estiradas. La morena posiciona su cuerpo arriba de el de Brittany y empieza a besar y a mordisquear su cuello – oh, y como podría yo agradecérselo mi fiel salvadora.

Santana no se acordaba de lo que había dicho o hecho anoche, haciendo entristecer a la rubia porque el "te amo" que le había dicho ayer había significado mucho para ella, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los labios de la latina que se unieron con los de ella. Este beso no era como los otros, no había lujuria ni desesperación, era pausado y profundo demostrando en el todos los sentimientos que estas dos tenían por la otra.

Santana noto como sus sentimientos estaban empezando a despertar así que separo sus labios de la rubia, no quería que ella se enterara de que la volvía loca solo que su nombre fuera pronunciado por esos dulces labio.

Qué te parece si te invito unos tragos hoy? – la rubia acaricia el rostro de la morena mientras espera respuesta.

Solo si tú pagas – dice la morena mientras levanta su cuerpo del de la rubia y se dirige al baño.

Nos veremos a las 8 – pronuncia la rubia mientras se encamina a su cuarto con gran nerviosismo, había invitado a Santana a una cita y esta había aceptado.

Mientras en la ducha una morena pensaba en lo que haría esta noche, tendría que controlarse porque el alcohol es el peor enemigo de un mentiroso, empezó a enjabonar su cuerpo y no pudo evitar pensar en la rubia haciendo creerse a si misma que sus manos eran las de Brittany empezó a acariciar todo su cuerpo soltando unos pequeños gemidos y sintiéndose muy caliente, antes de que las cosas se pusieran mas HOT se detuvo porque su memoria de anoche estaba volviendo, recordó como Noah la había dejado, como grito el nombre de la rubia dos veces y esta apareció en su auxilio, como se acercaban sus cuerpo y sus labios susurraron un "te amo" antes de que todo se volviera negro. No podía creerlo sus sentimientos la traicionaron, pero no entraría en pánico, solo ignoraría lo que le dijo, Brittany tampoco lo menciono así que es algo bueno no?

Salió de la ducha con la mente más tranquila y a pesar de que todavía faltaban unas cuantas horas busco que ponerse, no quería parecer una cualquiera, así que se adentro en la búsqueda de alguna prenda casual y elegante encontrando así un bello vestido corto color negro con un gran escote, zapatos de juego accesorios y una pequeña cartera de juego. Ahora solo faltaba su cabello y unas 4 horas.

La rubia se encontraba echada en su cama perdida en sus pensamientos, no entendía como se había podido enamorar de una persona en menos de tres semanas, pero bueno nadie manda en el corazón de nadie. Después de unos minutos tomo la decisión por decirle lo que sentía a Santana, el que no arriesga no pierde.

Fue a su guardarropa y encontró un pantalón negro que se amoldaba a su figura con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra.

Luego de que la rubia estuviera lista y el reloj marcara las 8 bajo a la sala y espero a que la morena se uniera a ella. Espero unos minutos y la morena no bajaba cosa que le ponía los nervios de punta, tal vez se había arrepentido. Mira el reloj y ya habían pasado 20 minutos se puso en camino a las escaleras cuando la vio, estaba radiante el vestido corto dejando volar a su imaginación y verla bajar las escaleras como películas románticas en cámara lenta.

_Maldita sea es estar enamorada – _pensó la rubia – porque tardaste tanto? – se pregunto cruzando sus brazos mostrando enojo.

Estoy elegantemente tarde… nos vamos? – dijo la morena mientras salía de la casa y se encaminaba hacia el auto, la rubia soltó una risita y la siguió, algo que le encantaba de Santana era su actitud.

Llegaron al fino bar en pocos minutos y se adentraron en él pagando a un camarero para que les consiguiera una mesa especial y su servicio por toda la noche. No dijeron palabra al momento de sentarse transformando el ambiente en un incomodo silencio se daban miradas repentinas y lo único que se regalaban eran unas tímidas sonrisas. Santana se ausento al baño y lleno su rostro con agua para intentar calmarse, que pasaba con ella?

La rubia en la mesa masajeaba sus manos mientras planeaba estructuradamente su discurso hacia Santana, luego de unos minutos vio como la morena se acercaba de nuevo a la mesa, iba a empezar su discurso cuando el camarero se acerco pidiendo sus órdenes. Luego de un rato las trajeron y empezaron a beber y a pedir más y más tragos, a la rubia se le había olvidado su discurso y hablaba de su pasado con santana y la morena hacia lo mismo. Sus conversaciones pasaban de divertida a trágica, luego dramáticas y volvían a ser divertidas, olvidado así que se tenían que controlarse.

Unas horas después las chicas estaban riendo de cualquier cosa, los tragos ya habían hecho efecto y las dos no estaban en sus cabales. La rubia escucho una canción y jalo a la morena para bailar con ella, sus cuerpos se pegaron y sus miradas se encontrar importándoles poco la gente ya que habían escogido una mesa bien alejada.

Me gustas mucho – dice la morena al oído de la rubia

Tú me encantas – dice la rubia mientras coloca sus manos en la cadera de la morena y empieza a moverse de acuerdo a la música pero le costó mantener el equilibrio y cayeron una encima de la otra.

Porque no mejor nos vamos a la casa, no quiero pasar más vergüenza – dice la morena mientras se levanta y ayuda a la rubia, sus risas son cada vez mas fuertes ya que ninguna puede controlar correctamente cada paso que dan, caminan un poco y los tragos hacen que estas caigan al suelo una y otra vez. No podían manejar de esa manera así que llamaron a un taxi le dieron la dirección y ya iban de camino a su casa. En unos pocos minutos que parecieron horas para las chicas se encontraban en la puerta de su gran casa, pagaron al taxi y entraron. Brittany fue directo al sofa y se sentó viendo como la latina la seguía y se posicionaba a su lado.

La cabeza me da vueltas – dice brittany mientras sus manos aprietan su cabeza

Eres hermosa…

Que? – pregunta la rubia pensando escuchar mal

Que eres hermoooooooooooosa – dice la morena enfocándose mas de lo debido en la letra "O"… la rubia sonríe y posiciona sus manos en la cara de santana atrayéndola a si para matar las ganas que tenia de besarla. Sus labios se unieron en un desesperado beso que cada vez se hacía más y más intenso luchando por control. Brittany se levanto y jalo a la morocha para ir a su habitación pero unos pasos torpes y terminaron en el piso de la sala. Soltaron unas cuantas risas antes de volver a unir sus labios tomando como escenario de la acción que estaba apunto de ocurrir el piso de la sala.

La rubia voltea a la morena y empieza a bajar el cierre de su vestido, cada parte de piel que quedaba al descubierto era besada por esos labios rosados haciendo dar pequeños gemidos a la latina, ya cuando el cierre estaba abajo introdujo sus manos acariciando como arañas la espalda de la morena y luego se dispuso a retirar el vestido. Volvió a la latina nuevamente y empezó a bajarlo por todo su cuerpo hasta que este quedo fuera. Subió dando beso por cada parte que podía viendo a si a una sexy latina en topa interior. Santana se da la vuelta y empieza a sacar la chaqueta de la rubia delicadamente besando sus brazos que quedaban libre de tanta tela, luego fue con su camisa y ayudo con el pantalón haciendo que las dos quedaran en el mismo estado.

La rubia tenía el control de santana besaba cada parte de su cuerpo fastidiada porque la ropa interior estorbaba pero dando el tiempo que santana necesitara para estar lista. Su boca iba de arriba había abajo besando y conociendo cada parte de la morena hasta volver a llegar a sus labios. Santana rozo su lengua en el labio inferior de Brittany pidiendo permiso para introducir su lengua cosa que le extraño a la rubia ya que si ella lo quería lo hubiese hecho sin preguntar. Mientras el beso se hacía más húmedo la morena desabrocho el sostén de la rubia y apretó sus senos pasando sus dedos suavemente por el pezón, la rubia gimió en la boca de la latina y bajo a morder su cuello sin importar en dejar marca, santana era suya y lo iba a demostrar en cada marca, cada beso y en cada sentimiento.

Poco a poco la morena bajo sus manos y quito la fina tanga que tenia la rubia dejándola como Dios la trajo al mundo. Con delicadeza paso su dedo por todo su centro sintiendo lo húmeda que estaba mientras la rubia respiraba con dificultad y mordía dejando cada vez mas marcas. Brittany quito el sostén de la morena con desesperación quería hacerla suya, no aguantaba más. Bajo hasta su bellos y perfectos pechos y los saboreo a cada uno dándole el afecto que se merecían y haciendo que estos despertaran. La morena detuvo el movimiento que estaba haciendo con su dedo y la rubia aprovecho y agarro sus muñecas y las aprisiono con sus manos, ella era la que quería encargarse de todo, comerse a la morena parte por parte sin que ninguna molestia.

Brittany bajo al estomago de la rubia lamiendo cada parte hasta llegar a su tanga, la agarro con sus dientes mientras la bajaba del cuerpo de la morena haciendo que esta mordiera su labio. Brittany sube al cuerpo de santana y suelta sus manos para poder agarrar su rostro, se queda mirando un buen rato antes de besarla. Podían pasar muchos años besando esos labios, eran deliciosos e Intoxicantes. Cada vez el beso se hacía más profundo y Brittany iba bajando su mano a la oscura zona que enmanaba mucho calor pasando su dedo de arriba abajo haciendo enloquecer a la latina que mordió el labio de la rubia. Hazlo…. por favor hazlo – escucho la rubia en un susurro de la latina, dudo antes de continuar ya que le hubiese encantado ir con el ritmo que iban pero obedeció a la morena y la penetro con dos de sus dedos.

Las manos de la latina terminaron en la espalda de la rubia arañando cada parte que podía, la rubia sintió un poco de dolor pero el placer era más grande. Sus labios volvieron a unirse y la rubia empezó sus arremetidas usando su cuerpo para que fueran más profundas haciendo que la latina perdiera la cabeza y ella también ya que el envés de su mano con cada arremetida tocaba su clítoris. Podía sentir la sonrisa de la latina en sus labios, ella estaba feliz de lo que estaba pasando, igual que la rubia. Podía escuchar como la latina pedía mas y cumpliendo agrego otro dedo en su ser haciendo que la morena clavara sus uñas en sus brazos y la atrajera uniendo así sus labios – te amo… - escucho salir de los labios de la morena mientras entrelazaba sus piernas en la cintura de la rubia para mover sus cuerpos como uno solo.

La morena estaba a punto de su orgasmo igual que la rubia así que en su última arrepentida uso su pulgar para acariciar el clítoris la de morena haciendo su orgasmo más placentero. La rubia estiro su brazo y agarro un cobertor que tenía el sofá para cubrir su cuerpo y el de la morena. Puso su cara en el cuello de la latina mientras besaba los lugares donde había dejado marcas. Unmm creo que deje varias marcas – dice la latina mientras mordisquea el cuello de la morena

No importa, ya no me importan – dijo santana mientras tomaba el rostro de Brittany y le daba un beso

Entonces? Lo nuestro será real? – pregunta la rubia mientras acaricia con su pulgar el rostro de santana.

Si, así lo quiero, porque me enamore de ti, eres la mujer más especial que he conocido y aunque intente olvidarme de ti no pude. Porque… simplemente te amo. – dice la morena viendo como una lagrima escapa del ojo de la rubia y esta es removida por el pulgar de santana.

Y que pasara con Noah? – pregunta la rubia.

Santana voltea a Brittany quedando ella al mando y la da un salvaje beso. - No te preocupes, me encargare de eso mañana.

_**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888**_

_**tarde pero seguro... la escuela empezó y andaba de viaje así que no pude actualizar, de todos modos aqui esta el cap espero les guste y el siguiente sera el ultimooo :D**_

_**gracias por sus comentarios y si me quieren escribir algo pues mi twitter es loquetedistrae heya-brittana-glee fan 4 ever :D**_


	7. Decisión

Un leve movimiento y la morena despertó, alzo su cabeza sintiendo como dolía, pero recordó todo lo sucedido anoche y una sonrisa elimino todo dolor. Se encontraba arriba del cuerpo más deseado, no se acordaba como había quedado arriba de ella, pero de tantas entregas que se dieron una a la otra la noche anterior que se había olvidado cual fue la última en poseer a la otra. Su rubia todavía dormía y le encantaba verla, era tan relajante y tierna.

La morena posiciono sus labios en el cuello de la rubia dando tiernos besos para que esta despertara, ya era tarde y su estomago pedía alarmantemente algo de comer.

Mmkfdjf – dijo la rubia

Britt tengo hambre – dijo la morena – si no me preparas algo tendré que comerte a ti – dijo mientras mordía y besaba su cuello tiernamente.

No es mala idea – dice la rubia mientras sujeta la cabeza de la morena y une sus labios con los de ella. Sus manos se sujetaron y entrelazaron sus dedos mientras el beso se hacía más profundo, por más que querían no podían detenerse, una vez que se besaban quedaban como hipnotizadas por la otra.

Espera… - fue Brittany quien rompió el beso – ¿y Noah? – pregunto

Te dije que hablare con él lo más pronto posible – dice santana mientras besa el pecho de la rubia perdiéndose entre el edredón que las cubría.

San…. Estoy cansada de verdad tienes fuerza para otra ronda, no quedaste satisfecha – pregunta la rubia mientras masajea el cabello de su morena que se encaminaba mas y mas abajo, cada parque del cuerpo de la rubia es besado y mordido haciéndola respirar con dificultad.

La morena besa sus piernas y hace un camino a su feminidad que para sorpresa de la rubia empieza a lamer. La rubia se empieza a retorcer mientras empuja la cabeza de la morena para que fuera más profundo sintiéndose extasiada. Unas cuantas lamidas mas y la rubia había acabado, por lo que pudo observar esta morena no quedaba satisfecha. Santana subió y unió sus labios con los de Brittany.

Entonces, ¿me cocinaras ahora? – dijo santana al terminar el beso

Claro, me encantaría, pero primero tienes que bajarte de mí – dice Brittany mientras levanta el cuerpo de la morena y se pone de pie ayudándola.

El desayuno fue esplendido, comer con la persona que mas amas hace que las dos se sientan muy felices dándose comida en la boca y besándose cada vez que podían. Santana se sentía rara, tal vez esto era lo que llamaban amor pensó, cada vez que veía a la rubia le entraban unas ganas de besarla, arrancarle la ropa y comérsela completa. Si bueno, era una maquina sexual, pero también le gustaba abrazarla, escucharla y besarla tiernamente.

¿Qué crees que diga Noah? – pregunto la rubia, sacando de sus pensamientos a la morena, estaban acostadas una abrazada de la otra en el sofá viendo una película a la cual ninguna de las dos les estaba prestando mucha atención.

No sé, pero creo que no importara con tal de tenerte – dijo la morena haciendo sonreír a la rubia, volvieron a su suave abrazo donde la rubia escondía su cara en el cuello de la morena con la finalidad de besarla cuando quisiera.

Sabes quiero estudiar arte. – susurra la rubia en el oído de la morena

Todavía estas a tiempo Britt, yo te apoyare en todo lo que necesites – responde la morena

Me alegro, Noah tendrá que pagar porque es una carrera muy cara – dice la rubia mientras muerde delicadamente el cuello de la morena.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888**

Era de madrugada la rubia abrió los ojos y vio como su morena dormía arriba de ella, el televisor seguía encendido y ninguna señal de Noah. Se habían quedado dormidas mientras veían la película. La rubia sujeto el cuerpo de la morena sin mucho esfuerzo y la llevo a su habitación.

No te vayas, duerme conmigo – dijo la morena sin abrir los ojos pero sujetando firmemente el brazo de la rubia.

Noah puede llegar en cualquier momento, mejor nos vemos en la mañana – dice la rubia mientras deposita un suave beso que es correspondido por la morena. – Te amo – dice Brittany mientras abraza el cuerpo de la morena aspirando su suave aroma.

Te amo – responde la morena mientras va cayendo de nuevo en un suave sueño. La rubia la observa por un momento, agarra la almohada que tiene la morena de un lado y se va a su habitación, como lo había previsto la almohada tiene el olor de la morena que la vuelve loca así que se abrazo a ella y pudo dormir felizmente.

El olor a tocino la despertó, no recordaba muy bien como había llegado a su cama pero eso no era importante, ¿o sí? Se levanto y fue directo a la cocina para encontrar a Noah haciendo el desayuno.

Buenos días dormilona. – dice el alto chico mientras le da un beso a santana y le sirve el desayuno en un plato

¿Cocinas? Cada vez me sorprendes más – dice Santana mientras empieza a comer

Si bueno, hombres como yo no se consiguen en cualquier lado – dice Noah mientras sigue en la cocina.

Emm Noah tenemos que hablar… - dice Santana mientras deja de comer y une sus ojos con los del chico.

¿Enserio? – yo también quiero hablar contigo y es mejor si Brittany no está. – esas palabras paralizaron a la morena, que quería decir, será que sabía todo.

¿Brittany no está? – fue lo único que salió de la boca de la rubia.

Fue a ver lo de sus estudios de arte o algo así. Ahora quiere ser artista es algo raro. Pero no cambiemos el tema... – empezó Noah

De verdad que… -

Shhh, déjame hablar querida. Esto es lo que pasa, se de tu relación con Brittany – la morena casi se desmaya al escuchar esas palabras, pero ¿Cuándo se habría enterado? – hace dos noches llegue tarde y las vi, fue una imagen excitante déjame decir, pero nunca te imagine lesbiana.

Yo tampoco pero… - santana intento hablar pero fue interrumpida de nuevo por Noah

Tendrás 3 opciones – dijo Noah mientras cruzaba sus brazos y la miraba fijamente – la primera será como si nada hubiese pasado, nos mudaremos, Brittany se quedara aquí cortaran su relación y listo. La segunda es que puedes estar con ella, pero las dos están fuera del testamento y no recibirán dinero de mi parte, ni siquiera mi hija – Santana estaba asustada, no sabría que hacer, como elegir, ¿qué hacer?

Y la tercera – dijo santana con un poco de miedo en su voz

La tercera es que te vayas, nos olvides, la olvides a ella. Así sería la única manera de que estuviera en mi testamento. Y la siguiera ayudando monetariamente. Así que, ¿que decides?.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888**

Una muy emocionada rubia llega a su casa, tiene todo listo para ingresar a su escuela de arte, su futuro estaba por cambiar y quería llegar y celebrar con Santana, tal vez salir seguro que ya le había dicho a Noah y ahora ellas podrían estar juntas.

Hola Britt ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunta Noah mientras toma café en la sala.

Todo bien, me aceptaron y comienzo en una semana – responde Brittany mientras se dirige a su habitación y da una mirada a la de santana, desilusionada ve que no está.

No la busques, ella se fue. – le grita Noah desde la sala, Brittany creyó escuchar mal.

¿Cómo dices? – dice la rubia mientras se dirige a la sala

Lo siento hija, Santana ya no vive con nosotros, ella te dejo – esas palabras nublaron todo pensamiento coherente de Brittany, esto no estaba pasando, justamente cuando estaban felices, Santana la abandona, esto no es posible. Noah seguía hablando y explicando pero su mente no procesaba esas palabras. Estaba devastada y tenía que encontrarla.

La rubia fue a su habitación y metió la ropa que mas usaba en una maleta, sus cosas personales, todo lo que más necesitaras, agarro las llaves de su auto se despidió de su padre con un movimiento de cabeza y se fue.

Sus pensamientos no eran coherentes, ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué Santana la abandono? Todo esto tenía que ser explicado y para eso tendría que encontrar a la dueña de su corazón. Los primeros lugares en los que busco fue en donde iban a comer o a tomar café y el resultado fue NADA. Luego fue a la playa a donde habían ido una vez y el resultado fue el mismo.

Busco horas y horas en lugares a los que habían ido juntas y nada que aparecía Santana, no encontrarla la estaba haciendo enloquecer y además estaba cansada así que fue a su lugar favorito, donde solía pensar. Se acostó en la fría grama y miro al cielo estrellado, unas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su cara, enamorarse daba asco, pero no quería odiarla, no todavía, quería la explicación de porque la había abandonado, ya que todo tiene una explicación ¿verdad?

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888**

Los rayos de sol se apegaron a su cara, haciendo que despertara sobresaltada. Se había quedado dormida en el parque. Recordó porque estaba ahí y la tristeza la invadió de repente. Recordó los buenos momentos que tuvo con Santana cuando fueron a la playa, a la feria y cuando la llevo a su casa. La mente de la rubia tuvo un colapso mental, como se le pudo olvidar la casa de la madre de Santana Como rayo corrió a su auto y se dirigió a ese lugar. Al llegar subió por las escaleras ya que el ascensor tardaba mucho y su corazón quería salir de su pecho.

La puerta estaba abierta y sin vacilar entro, reviso cada rincón de y no estaba ella, pero si estaban sus cosas. ¿Que debía hacer? Unas llaves sonaron y el chirrido de una puerta la saco de sus pensamientos. La morena entro con una cesta de ropa y lo primero que vio fue a una alta rubia, no dijo nada y esta no se dio la vuelta. Quedaron en profundo silencio la rubia quería hablar pero las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. La morena soltó la cesta y abrazo el cuerpo de la rubia por la espalda.

Lo siento – dijo la morena mientras abrazaba más fuerte el cuerpo de la morena y las lágrimas empezaban a correr.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? – dijo la rubia sin voltear.

Por ti, Noah no te iba a dar dinero y tus estudios, de verdad te veías muy entusiasmada con lo de arte, es tu sueño y no quiero arrebatártelo. – dijo Santana mientras agarraba los brazos de Brittany y la le daba la vuelta para verla a la cara sus miradas se juntan y pueden ver el dolor de las miradas que se transmitían la una a la otra.

Solo… solo no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor – dice Brittany mientras choca sus labios con los de la morena desesperada por sentir el afecto que tanto desea. La morena responde el beso mientras limpiaba las lágrimas con sus pulgares y jugaba con su cabello.

Espe… espera… ¿Qué... Pa…con…Tus estudios?- dice la morena entre besos, la rubia pone sus manos en el trasero de la morena impulsándola así para cargarla, la morena enlaza sus piernas en la cintura.

Mientras te tenga a ti, lo demás vendrá pronto – dijo la rubia mientras se encaminaba a la habitación, Brittany deposito a Santana en la cama ya estaba en ropa interior por que la rubia la fue desvistiendo en el camino. La rubia empezó a besar todo el cuerpo de la morena dándose cuenta que este era el cuerpo con el cual quería estar unido toda su vida. Esos carnosos labios eran los que quería besar el resto de su existencia y esta era definitivamente la mujer con la quería pasar el resto de su vida.

**FIN**

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888**

**gracias por leer :D este es el fin espero les haya gustadoooo :D y bueno nos leemos gente bella Heyalovers 4ever**


End file.
